Rosario Naruto
by jCOOLn
Summary: Naruto, after becoming the new Nine Tailed Fox, travels to the world of Rosario Vampire, and enrolls in Youkai Accademy. How will a Semi-dark Naruto affect the Rosario Vampire story? The harem in this story will be larger than in the original story, but the main harem will be the same. God-like Naruto/Large Harem/ Rinnegan-Sharingan-Bloodline using Naruto. Kenjutsu-Fuinjutsu-master
1. Chapter 1

(Rosario Naruto Chapter 1)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario Vampire)

Naruto sat in the Hokage's office plotting his revenge against the Hidden Leaf Village. He had found out that he was the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox, and not only that but it was his own father that had made him as such. Naruto was angry, but clever like a fox, and far from stupid like everyone else believed he was. He knew that there was no way he was the first jinchuriki, but since he didn't care about who were the others he started working on his revenge.

The old man, though Naruto no longer held any love for him, would let Naruto stay in his office during the day while he went around doing whatever it was that kages did. Naruto took this time to go through the old man's private library and found out a lot about his self, the nine tails, and most importantly jinchuriki and fuinjutsu.

Naruto discovered that his mother was the princess of the now destroyed hidden village of Uzushiogakure and on top of that she was once the nine tails jinchuriki. Naruto sent quite a bit of time learning everything he could about her and his father who he now detested.

He learned that his father had used a very special seal on him to contain that fox using the death god's power with the cost of his own life. Naruto quickly put two and two together and realized that maybe he could tamper with the seal and by using the death god's power as a medium he could merge with the nine tails so that when the nine tails was free instead of going on a phycopathic killing spree like biju did when they were not sealed inside of a jinchuriki he would be able to become the nine tails 'mind' and basically become the new nine tails. That way he would be able to attack and use his powers with much greater efficiency to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village.

After Naruto came to that conclusion he spent many years mastering everything he could that had anything to do with fuinjutsu, bukijutsu, kenjutsu, barrier ninjutsu, and other less known ninja arts to make sure he didn't screw up anything when he decided to merge with the nine tails.

It took Naruto until he was twelve to master all the knowledge that the Hokage had in his office, but for what Naruto was going to do that wasn't enough. He continued to master fuinjutsu, as well as other things, and pushed the envelope on fuinjutsu until one day he came up with the perfect seal for his purpose.

He quickly made his way to his crappy apartment that he had lived it up until now. He cleaned out a squared off room until it was clean to do surgery in it. After that Naruto started to draw the most intricate seal the world had ever seen before going through three hand signs. Before he did that though he put on the special shinigami mask he had taken from the Uzumaki shrine he had discovered and used its power to bring for the Death God.

When the Death God appeared it looked at Naruto with its undead eyes and went to grab hold of his soul, but stopped when Naruto started talk to him.

"Lord Death please wait I have a deal I wish to make with you" spoke Naruto as he kneeled before the Lord of the Dead and Damned.

The Death God did not speak, but used a form of telepathy to converse with Naruto. 'Speak mortal' was all he said as he looked down on Naruto.

"I wish to have the other half of the nine tails sealed back inside of me. After that I will destroy the mask that the Uzumaki clan made by infusing some of your power within it. That way no one will ever be able to manipulate you again using it" spoke Naruto as he indicated towards the mask that he was now wearing.

The Death God didn't move nor did his facial feature give away anything that he was thinking about. Eventually though the Death God opened his mouth and pulled out a blackish grey colored ball of chakra and slammed it into Naruto's seal causing him to suffer from severe pain.

'I have kept my end of the deal. For your sake I hope you keep yours' spoke the Death God before he vanished from this world and went on to do whatever it was the Death God did.

After Naruto got ahold of his body and the pain it was going through he knew that he only had a little while before Konoha ninja showed up and started questioning him. He took of the shinigami's mask and quickly destroyed it because he knew that although it seemed like Hell living in Konoha now the Death God could show him what a true Hell was like if he was betrayed.

Naruto started going through a few hand signs right before he slammed his hand in the center of the seal causing it to glow a demonic red color. Naruto could feel his soul being dragged off towards the nine tails and could only hope the seal worked.

Inside of Naruto, Naruto's soul flew past the golden gates that kept the nine tails at bay and struck the nine tails in the chest as it fused with him. The nine tails tried to fight it but it was no use. Now that the nine tails had Naruto's soul he and Naruto's body began to merge using the shinigami's latent power used to keep the Nine Tails inside of Naruto.

It was pandemonium in Konoha as a giant pillar of red chakra flew up into the sky and the surrounding area was turned to dust because of the massive power that was being unleashed. The ninja feared for the worst and prepared to do battle but many of them were basically wetting their selves when they saw the nine tails rise from the giant power surge, but now instead of being a red orange color it was a golden color with golden eyes.

"Hokage-sama what is going on? What has happened to the nine tails" asked one of the ninja under his control as he looked up at the giant fox as it grinned evilly down at the village before it started to charge up its power.

"I don't know, but whatever happened it needs to be stopped. Tell the genin and lower level chunin to execute the civilians and for everyone else to prepare to do battle with the nine tails" shouted the old man as he took off his dress robes only to reveal a revealing battle suit.

"Yes sir" shouted the ninja right before he took off to follow the Hokage's orders.

The Hokage ran to the front lines and started shouting off commands about what to do and what not right before he summoned King Enma who quickly turned into an adamant staff.

Naruto felt so powerful, so invigorated that he just didn't know what to do with his self as he was so happy. He watched as the humans and ninja ran around like the ants that they were right before he charged up one of his 'Tailed Beast Bombs' and launched it thus destroying the southern half of the village instantly. Naruto didn't stop there and went on to stomp anyone or anything that got in his way. The only real difficulty he was having was controlling his tails which seemed to destroy everything in their way without him even trying.

As Naruto was about half way done destroying the Hidden Leaf Village the old man and a large group of ninja appeared and attacked him. It wasn't really that difficult to defeat them and with a few 'Tailed Beast Bombs' their numbers had been greatly reduced including most of the Leaf Village that surrounded them.

Naruto watched as the old man prepared a jutsu that he hadn't ever seen before, but charged up another 'Tailed Beast Bomb' and pointed it directly at the Hokage. When he let it go he grinned as he watched as the 'Tailed Beast Bomb' destroyed everything in its path. When it reached the old man the shiningami appeared which surprised Naruto. The shinigami protected the Hokage from Naruto's attack, which again surprised Naruto.

"Nine tails we have done everything in our power to restrain you and curve your destructive power, but now I see that that was a fools dream. You can never be restrained as you are the walking embodiment of chaos, hatred, and destruction. Now you will be locked away in sub space where you will never be able to do any harm again" shouted the Hokage thinking he was still talking to the mindless beast of a nine tails that was now Naruto.

Naruto was shocked when the Hokage pulled up one of the Fourth Hokage's special kunai and then used it as a medium for the Death God's power. Naruto knew instantly he was in trouble when the Hokage threw the kunai at him. He tried to move, but some of those damn ninja had used various jutsu to restrain him, even if it was only for a moment, but that was all that was needed because when the kunai hit Naruto he was sucked into some kind of space/time technique that transported him to a whole new world though nobody but the Death God knew that.

(In the world of Rosario Vampire)

As Naruto was pulled through space and time he and the nine tails merged completely becoming the perfect mixture between human (who had Kushina's special chakra) and biju (The strongest of all biju, the Nine Tailed Fox) creating something that closely resembled a fox like god, though the power was hidden well by Naruto who kept up the appearance of being just a human as didn't know what this new world would be like.

Naruto was now looking a lot different than he did in his world. He was much more ripped than before as now he was sporting an eight pack, strong lean muscular legs and arms, as well as a much more handsome face. His face and hair looked like they were made by a master sculptor trying to depict what a true aristocrat was supposed to look like. His hair was cut to look like the fourth Hokage's but now it was an even shiny blonde and his eyes had slits and were a golden color. He wore black ninja sandals, dark blue ANBU pants, a maroon muscle shirt, and a smirk on his face. The markings on his face were more pronounced now and were also very feral as well.

When Naruto came out of the vortex he was standing in some kind of haunted house like world, but decided to look around before trying to find a way back to his world. He was sure he could do it as he knew everything about the second Hokage's 'Flying Thunder God Technique' and with his new powers he was sure he could use them instead of the shinigami's power to send him back to his original world, but why waste such an opportunity as this as he could possible find something here that would even further his own power which would be great as it would make him even more unstoppable once he went back to his own world.

As Naruto was walking he heard an odd noise coming from behind him and when he looked back he saw a tire run strait into his face and knocked him to the ground. Now Naruto was pissed and got up ready to kill whoever or whatever just messed with him until he saw what or more specifically who it was.

It was a girl with long pink hair that fell down to her lower back, with beautiful big green eyes. Her skin was a flawless pale white color, and her assets were very well endowed. She had a skinny yet very shapely body that most women could only dream of having plus she had an innocent look on her face that was very attractive to many men especially in conjunction with that body.

"I'm sorry! My eyes were blurry because I am anemic" spoke the girl as she looked at Naruto with those big beautiful green eyes. That was when Naruto noticed that his hand was laying on the inside side of her leg very close to her girly parts.

"Oh I am sorry" spoke Naruto as he removed his hand and smile at the girl before he grabbed his shoulder and pulled his hand back. On his hand was a little bit of blood. 'Damn being in this human form makes it possible for me to feel and react the same way as a mortal, though I still can't die' thought Naruto as he grinned to his self-knowing that he was now immortal as he was now the new and improved Nine Tailed Fox God.

"Oh now blood" spoke the girl as she pulled out some handkerchiefs and was about to remove the blood from Naruto's fingers. Naruto was about to tell her that it wasn't necessary as he had already healed and it was just dried blood but she seemed to go into heat for a lack of a better term as she looked at the blood and her eyes became a little droopy. "No…. This scent… My body is" spoke the girl mainly to herself as she tried to fight an internal struggle. Naruto was wondering what was going on before the girl started to speak again. "I am sorry but… I'm a vampire" spoke the girl right before she bit into Naruto's neck. Naruto was wondering what would happen, but wasn't too worried about it. She was just lucky he wasn't in a more powerful state as she would surely die if she ingested any of his real power. "Oh I am so sorry" shouted the girl as she pulled away from Naruto like she just realized what was going on.

"Don't worry about it" spoke Naruto as he stood up and looked down at the girl. She was dressed in weird clothes and was a vampire if what she said was to be believed, but so far she wasn't acting any different from a normal human girl, other than the blood sucking part.

"Are you also from Youkai Academy" asked the girl as she got up as well. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her and used some of his power to read her mind about this so called academy. He found out it was a school for monster, which was fitting if you looked at it, and Naruto was sure with a little magic he would be able to attend as well.

"Yea, though I am a freshman this year" spoke Naruto as he used a little bit of his magic to turn his outfit into a custom fit body suite that made him look like a handsome prince with his crazy hair and slitted golden eyes. He was happy he was able to use his powers so easily.

The girl started acting weird again, but Naruto just waited to hear what she said. "Do you hate vampires" asked the girl though she looked very shy.

"Naw they are interesting if you ask me. They are different and that makes the world more interesting in my opinion" spoke Naruto with a smile on his face. He wasn't expecting her to jump on him and knock him to the ground.

"I am so happy! Will you be my friend" asked the pinket as she looked down on Naruto who had an annoyed look on his face because Moka had just ruined his newly made suit.

"Sure" spoke Naruto was a deadpanned expression as he waited for her to let him up.

"Thank goodness. I don't know anyone here and I were getting worried, oh I am Akashiya Moka" spoke the girl as she sat on his chest exposing her white panties to him with a smile on his face.

'Why do I always have to deal with the weird ones' wondered Naruto as he looked at the girl with a smile on his face? "Well it's nice to meet you Moka, my name is Naruto Kyuubi Kurama Uzumaki, but you can just call me Naruto" spoke Naruto. He found it appropriate that he take on Kurama's title and name as they were now one entity. It also make him sound more important to have more than three names as only uptight nobles name their children with any more than three names.

After that Naruto followed Moka to the Academy where they went their separate ways. Naruto went to the principal's office and used a special technique created by Shisui Uchiha to implant false memories into the principal so he would believe that Naruto had already enrolled in the school and sent him on his way to his class.

(Inside of Naruto's classroom)

"Hello everyone! Welcome to Youkai Academy. I am your home room teacher, Nekonome Shizuka" spoke a fairly beautiful woman with dirty blonde hair, and a nice fair complexion, though she never opened her eyes and she wore glasses which confused Naruto. "I am sure everyone already knows this, but this is a school for monsters. As of now the world is under the control of the humans. For us demons to survive we must learn to co-exist. For the reason school rule number 1; all students must be in their human form unless a special situation arises. School rule number 2; No other students should know your true form. Understood" asked the woman with a smile on her face. Now that she was facing forward Naruto could see that she had a nice rack, and also had a shapely body to boot, something Naruto could greatly appreciate.

"Boring rules" spoke a boy sitting beside Naruto. Naruto looked at him and could tell from just a glance he was the type to stir up trouble just because he thought he was all big and bad.

"You are… Komiya Saizou, right" asked the teacher as she read his name off of a clip board.

"Why don't we just eat those humans? It's what I would do" spoke Komiya as he stuck his three foot long tongue out of his mouth and started to twirl it around which groused out Naruto.

"But you shouldn't do that, because the schools staff is and students are made up of monsters from head to toe. Were inside a secret barrier, so any human who come in here will be found and executed on the spot" spoke the teacher as a cat tail and ears popped out of her body which brought Naruto to the conclusion that she was some kind of cat demon, like the Nibi, or two tails if you like, though he suspected she was worlds away when it comes to power from even the one tails let alone the two tails.

Before anyone or anything I guess you could say could do or say anything the door to the classroom opened up and the pink haired Moka walked in which surprised everyone by her beauty and Naruto because of how off he suspected the chances of them having the same class would be.

"Sorry for being late" spoke Moka as she looked at the teacher.

"Oh, and who might you be" asked the teacher with that smile on her face.

"I am Akashiya Moka" spoke Moka as she smiled with a light blush on her face which caused the class to stir.

"Wow she is so hot"

"Yea what a babe"

"I wonder if she has a boyfriend"

These were just some of the things the boys were saying as they looked over at Moka but they were surprised when Moka saw Naruto and shouted "NARUTO" and tackled him to the floor, though Naruto was starting to suspect that this was going to turn into a normal thing.

After class Moka grabbed hold of Naruto's arm and pulled it in between her breasts and started to lead him through the hallways of the school. Many of the other students looked shock, jealous, or down right murderous when they saw them together though the guys were hostile because Naruto was with Moka but the girls were the exact opposite as Naruto was by far the most handsome guy in the school. Eventually they got outside and bought some drinks, though Naruto was surprised when Moka 'gently' pushed him, thought the strength behind it was immense.

As they were enjoying their drinks, Naruto a canned coffee and Moka a can of tomato juice which Naruto found weird, that guy Komiya came around from a corner and had a bad look in his eyes.

"Your name is Akashiya Moka, right?" asked Komiya as he looked at them though his tongue was still way out which grossed Naruto out.

Naruto wasn't surprised when the guy grabbed him by his blood red tie, which went well with his custom made black suit with black cuff links, but Komiya was surprised when Naruto grabbed him by the hand and threw him into the vending machine.

"I will let you off with a warning this time, but if you ever bother me or Moka again I can't promise you you will walk away with your life" spoke Naruto as he fixed his suit. After that he and Moka left the guy though he had a look of anger and hatred on his face.

"Ahhh that was scary" spoke Moka as she and Naruto looked over the balcony from atop the roof of the academy.

"Not really. He was a pest nothing more and I hope I don't have to deal with him again" spoke Naruto as he continued reading a book that had all the info on all of the basic monsters and other creatures that were in the supernatural world. He wanted to know everything he could about them as they fascinated him. He felt like the monsters of this world were far more like family to him, well most of them, than the humans of his world.

"Naruto is weird. You act like you have never seen a monster before with all the time you have been spending today reading that book. You were even reading it in class today" spoke Moka as she patted Naruto on the back. Naruto just smiled at her and went back to reading his book. He was glade he had a photographic memory because he wouldn't have to memorize the book by reading it repeatedly. "Oh yea I never got to ask, what kind of monster are you Naruto? Oh yea never mind giving out our real identity is against the school rules, sorry about that. I take back my question" spoke Moka as she smiled down at Naruto who just grinned.

"Ah, but haven't you already told me what kind of monster you are, miss vampire" spoke Naruto as he watched Moka start to stutter and look like she had no idea on what she was supposed to do.

"Well I wasn't aware of the rule at the time, so it can't be against the rules since I didn't know" spoke Moka with a smile on her face. Naruto smiled and nodded his head at her. He felt so happy here. It was like he could finally be his self and not have to worry about being killed or attacked because people thought he was a monster. Now he was happy he was a monster because now he was welcomed because of it.

"You don't really seem like the text book version of a vampire" spoke Naruto as he looked up at her. He had read a bit about vampires as he was wondering about them and apparently they were supposed to be super strong monsters, some if not the strongest, but Moka just didn't seem like the monsters in the book he had read.

"Only right now, but look at this" spoke Moka as she parted her shirt slightly revealing her breasts a little bit though Naruto did realize that she was trying to show him her Rosario that was connected to her neck. "Once this Rosario comes off I will transform into a truly terrifying vampire" spoke Moka with a mischievous smile on her face.

"True vampire" asked Naruto out of confusion.

"Yea that is why this is a protective seal… I can't event take it off myself" spoke Moka as she looked down. She looked like she was in heavy thought.

"That's alright. I think you are great the way you are so why change" asked Naruto as he smiled at Moka. He wasn't surprised when Moka jumped on him and knocked him to the ground again.

"Thank goodness! You're my first friend Naruto. Also one more thing… you are my first love Naruto" spoke Moka right before she blushed cherry red and bit into Naruto's neck and started drinking some of his blood. Naruto didn't mind as he could produce as much blood as he wanted but it would be nice to be asked once in a while.

After that Naruto left for a little walk around the dead forest that surrounded the school. He was thinking about everything he had learned and about all of the power he had gotten from the Kyuubi and a little bit from the shinigami that he had 'accidently' taken from the seal used to hold the Kyuubi in place. He was also going through all of the memories of Mito Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, as well as the Kyuubi so that he could further his power. He wasn't going to rely solely on overwhelming power like the Kyuubi had, or on just one or two branches of ninjutsu like Kushina and Mito mostly had. He was going to learn, create, and master every ninja art that his world ever had using his immortal life as well as create new jutsu that would make his world jealous.

As he was walking he heard a high pitched scream using his advanced hearing and ran to check it out using his advanced speed. When he got to the source he was anything but happy. Standing there was Komiya, though now he was much bigger, had a strange bone design going on and his muscles were huge. The worst part was his tongue had gotten even lounger and his mouth looked even more disgusting.

"I thought I told you if you messed with either me or Moka again you would pay for it" spoke Naruto as he walked into the clearing surprising Komiya and Moka though Moka looked happy and Komiya looked pissed. Naruto did feel a strange feeling coming from the Rosario around Moka's neck and then remembered what she had said earlier today about becoming a frightening vampire if it were removed. Naruto grinned and walked on over to Moka. "On second thought you messed with Moka, so why not let her decide your punishment" spoke Naruto as he grabbed hold of the Rosario and pulled it off.

When Naruto removed Moka's Rosario he was somewhat surprised by the power she put off. He body began to glow purple before everything turned all spooky and bats started to cover her body. He watched as her hair turned silver, her eyes turned to slits and a blood red color, her sexy but got even bigger and sexier as did her breasts, and she turned into an even more beautiful woman than she was before.

"What's with her? It's like she is an entirely different person. She is no longer Akashiya Moka!" shouted the orc boy as he stared on in fear at Moka's new transformation. "It is just as the rumor said… the red eyes, silver hair, and the huge demonic aura, so she's an S class monster a vampire" spoke Komiya as he looked at Moka with fright. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this lettering class and wondered if it worked the same as how ninja classified one another back in his original world.

"You are the one who awakened me from my slumber, huh" spoke the new Moka, dark Moka sounded good, so Naruto will refer to inner Moka as dark Moka for now. "You should know your place" spoke dark Moka right before she kicked monster version Komiya across the ground and into a cliff face.

"I'll be aware of it from now on" spoke Komiya right before he passed out.

What Naruto found weird was a strange bat just flew in and began giving the stats on the fight.

"Well that was interesting" spoke Naruto was he walked up to Dark Moka as smiled at her. She returned it but it wasn't the same innocent smile that light Moka had but a more mischievous smile the bellowed he true nature.

"Thanks I aim to please" spoke Dark Moka as she looked Naruto up and down. She couldn't even sense a human aura let alone a demonic one which led her to believe he was suppressing it to well for her to sense. 'He must be extremely powerful to be able to hide his power from me' thought Dark Moka.

"Well what now? Are you going to keep hold of that body or will the other Moka come back" asked Naruto as he continued to check her out. She was extremely beautiful and he could see himself with a woman how was powerful and smart like him, but he would miss messing with the innocent Moka as well, so either way he would be happy.

"As much as I would like to I can't. If the Rosario is away from me for too long I will die so the other Moka will have to take over for a while" spoke Dark Moka as she took the Rosario from Naruto.

"Too bad, I would like to talk and get to know you some time" spoke Naruto as he watched her.

"Well if you can find some way for both me and my other half to survive at the same time we might just get that opportunity" spoke Dark Moka right before she put the Rosario back on and transformed into the pink haired version.

"Then it's a date" spoke Naruto as he picked Moka up princess style and carried her back to her room and placed her on her bed. After that Naruto went to his own room and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

(Rosario Naruto Chapter 2)

Naruto woke up to the sound of an alarm clock going off beside his bed. He didn't like having to wake up when he didn't want to, but he was supposed to be a student, although the students could possibly be stronger than the staff due to species, Naruto decided a while back to keep his head down unless things got out of hand.

Naruto quickly put on his standard suit and attire before walking out of his bedroom. He was sad to see all the monsters around him were all weaklings, though they were all still a lot faster and stronger than humans, with Moka being the exception to the weakling bit. Naruto washed his face and brushed his ivory white teeth and looked at how sharp they were. He smiled at his smile and left the boys dorm and started to walk to class. As he was walking he overhead some of the talking going on behind him.

"Look it's the legendary new student Akayashi Moka-chan"

"She's radiant, so radiant"

"Moka-chan"

Naruto was about to turn around and yell at everyone for not shutting up but then someone grabbed hold of his left arm and put it between two really soft objects. Naruto knew the feeling well and looked to his left to see the smiling face of Moka as she looked up at him.

"Good morning, Naruto" spoke Moka as she held onto Naruto's arm and started walking with him.

"Good morning, Moka" spoke Naruto as he looked down at Moka with a small smile of his own before he turned his head forward and continued walking with Moka still connect to his arm.

"Damn it what the hell" shouted one student.

"It's that damn Naruto Uzumaki guy" shouted another guy.

"He may look like a pretty boy, but he has the power to defeat the delinquent monster, Komiya Saizou" spoke another student as several other students looked at Naruto with either fear or suspicion.

'When did I defeat Komiya? It's not like neither I nor Moka said anything so it must have been Komiya trying to get away with some of his reputation as he would be ridiculed for losing a fight to someone as kind and gentle as Moka' thought Naruto as he and Moka continued their walk.

"What's wrong Naruto? Come on or we will be late for class" spoke Moka as she grabbed hold of Naruto's hand and began to run to class. Naruto thought what the hell and ran with her as he had nothing better to do anyways.

"Their holding hands" shouted one boy.

"I am so jealous" shouted a second boy.

"This is so painful" shouted a third boy.

"So envious" spoke all three boys together in unison.

Naruto and Moka walked around for a bit talking about how their classes had gone and what they had done while they had been apart. Naruto talked about some of the things he had learned about various monsters such as vampires, werewolves, and some other creatures that he had found interesting. Moka usually just talked about how much fun she had had with him and how he was her best friend. After talking for a while Naruto discovered that Moka didn't like humans, which was something they held in common as Naruto had never been seen as a human only a demon which caused him to hate humans for the way they treated him. Eventually Moka went on to class, but Naruto went walking through the woods as it was more interesting to do than just sitting in class.

Eventually Naruto found a place that looked like somewhere demon lovers would go to escape the rules of the school and to find a place both romantic and secluded. There was a bench next to a pond of some kind that was in the middle of a small clearing which Naruto assumed was artificially created. As he was walking through he heard someone breathing heavily and when he turned his head he saw a blue haired girl on her hands and knees gasping like she was out of breath.

"Someone…" spoke the girls though it was quite. "All of a sudden… I got all dizzy…" spoke the girl right before she lifted her head and looked at Naruto with her big amethyst colored eyes. She was kneeling in a provocative position the showed off her large breasts and big but along with her ample curves for all to see. Naruto smelled something fished but decided to play along.

"Uhmm, could you use a hand miss" asked Naruto as he stuck out his hand.

"Thank you for giving me a hand" spoke the girl as she looked Naruto in the eye.

"Sure no problem" spoke Naruto as he pulled her to her feet though he wasn't expecting her to lean against him and press her large breasts against his chest. Naruto continued to sense tertiary but continued to let it play out.

"Are you alright" asked Naruto as he kept an especially sharp eye out on the girl. He was even more surprised when she pressed her bust against him even harder and started moving from left to right with them.

"What is wrong" asked the girl with innocent eyes. Naruto was wondering if her plan was just to seduce him, but maybe there was more to it.

"Nothing I am fine, besides don't you think you should go to the infirmary now" asked Naruto as he looked at the blue haired girl with a critical eye. He knew she was fine and this whole act was leading up to something, but what he was not sure.

"Thanks for helping me" spoke the girl, but Naruto saw the evil grin on her face when she though he wasn't looking right before they both began walking towards the infirmary.

As they were both walking down an outdoor hallway he and the blue haired girl began to talk again?

"Sorry to bother you, Naruto-kun" spoke the girl as she looked at Naruto.

"It's nothing, but more importantly how do you know my name" asked Naruto as he was sure this is where she would start to show he true colors. Her eyes said she had gotten caught, but she was a sly one he had to admit.

"Geez, we are in the same class aren't we" spoke the girl with a smile on her face.

"Oh yea I remember you now. You sit one row back and one row to the right of me don't you? I had almost forgotten since I haven't ever heard you talk" spoke Naruto though he did remember her. Her name was Kurumu and she always had sharp eyes in his opinion.

"See" spoke the girl as she looked off into the sky. Naruto was starting to think she was crazy but knew it was all part of her plan.

"Even if you say 'See'" began Naruto but then Kurumu acted like she was fainting which caused Naruto to catch her in his arms. "Are you ok" asked Naruto as he looked down at her.

"Sorry. I have been ever since I was born. Sometimes my breasts will" but she cut off as her face scrunched up and her eyes tightened.

"Breasts" repeated Naruto as he raised his eyebrow. He wasn't surprised when Kurumu started pressing her breasts against his chest and moving them back and forth as it seemed like her new favorite pass time.

"Squeeze just like this, like they are about to burst" spoke Kurumu as she pulled back so her breasts would sway upwards before she smashed them into Naruto's upper chest and began to move them in a circular pattern. "It's bouncing… It's squeezing… See so much" spoke Kurumu as she continued what she was doing.

'She is a weird one, but even I have to admit she is very fine for a girl her age, though why she is resorting to all of these sexual advances I am not sure' thought Naruto as he continued to watch Kurumu basically molest his chest with hers.

"Naruto" spoke Kurumu as she stopped moving.

"Yea" asked Naruto as he waited for what was to come next.

"Will you look into my eyes" asked Kurumu as she looked Naruto in the eyes. "My name is Kurumu Kuruno, please be my friend" spoke Kurumu right before she looked into Naruto's eyes and used her 'Charm' technique.

Naruto saw what she did. She tried to use a weaker version of Shisui Uchiha's mangekyou sharingan's mind control ability on him. He saw it move out from her eyes, but he was far too powerful and skilled to ever fall for such a technique like that.

"Well you do have beautiful eyes now don't you" spoke Naruto as he gave Kurumu a big hug. He wondered what she would do with him now that she thought he was hers.

"Naruto… Who is that person" asked a voice from behind him. When he turned around he saw that it was Moka and knew that he was screwed. He didn't want to ruin his first real friendship, especially one with such a fine girl as Moka, but he couldn't just act normal or Kurumu would know he wasn't under her control.

"My, aren't we in the same class? Right Naruto-kun" asked Kurumu as she leaned against him and smiled up at him with that sweat face.

"Yea, we are in the same class" spoke Naruto as he held onto Kurumu, though he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the way she felt around his arms and hands.

"Let's go Naruto-kun, class is about to start" spoke Kurumu as she tried to use her ocular abilities on him again. Naruto just nodded to her and followed her back to the class room.

(Inside the classroom)

Moka sat one row back and one row to the left of Naruto but she kept sneaking peaks at Kurumu all thought the class period thinking about what had happened earlier.

'So that is Kurumu-chan… What is her relationship with Naruto-kun' wondered Moka as she looked from Kurumu to Naruto and then back again repetitively. She was so confused as she didn't know that Naruto had any other friends besides her, though she knew it was more than likely that he would find some, though she had hoped that they would remain each other's closest friend.

Naruto sat in his chair not really paying any real attention to their teacher, except when she would turn around and start writing on the board. That was when his animal instincts would slightly take over and he would look at that nice rump and that swaying tail and think about ways to mount and or claim her as his own. Other than that he was thinking about his current position.

'So how do I expose Kurumu and not hurt Moka? I am having fun messing with Kurumu as she actually thinks she can control me, but Moka means more to me than some mental game. If she starts to get upset then I will stop and reveal that I was just playing along all along' thought Naruto as he went back to his fantasy about claiming a certain cat teacher for his animal fantasy harem.

(In the hallway)

Moka was standing, really leaning against a wall, in the hallway as she began to open a cup of tomato juice right before taking a big sip of it.

'Geez, he has already fallen head over heels for her' thought Moka as she chugged her can of tomato juice like it was alcohol or something.

"You're a vampire aren't you" spoke a voice from above Moka. She looked up and saw Kurumu jumping from the stairs and landing right in front of her not even caring that she just flashed everyone in the hallway her panties. "Well that's one of the rumors, Akayashi Moka" spoke Kurumu as she walked towards Moka. The whole time she was walking her breasts bounced way more than what one would expect, but Naruto suspected she didn't wear a bra some times. "I am here to challenge you" declared Kurumu.

"Challenge" asked Moka not understanding what was going on.

"You are in the way of my grand plan" spoke Kurumu as she looked out of the window.

"Plan" asked Moka still not getting what Kurumu was getting at.

"Yes, to turn all of the Youkai Academy's boys into my love slaves. The Youkai Academy Harem Plan" spoke Kurumu as she did a little gig with her hips and body.

"Eh" was about the only think Moka could say.

"This is the succubus Kuruno's Kurumu's flawless plan!" shouted Kurumu as she started doing some kind of stripper move that resembled her previous gig but with more finesse.

Being as innocent as she was Moka decided to ask the more rule oriented question on her mind. "Uhm isn't it against the rules to reveal your real identity" asked Moka.

Kurumu continued like she didn't even hear Moka's question and pressed her breast up against Moka's before speaking again. "But you Moka, because of you all the boys are falling for you instead of me" spoke Kurumu as she started to get mad.

"Yea but about the rules" tried Moka once again but like last time Kurumu acted like she hadn't heard her.

"I won't forgive you. My charms shouldn't have lost to you" shouted Kurumu as she and Moka eyed one another.

"Wow their really going at it" spoke one student.

"It's going to be a big storm" spoke another student.

"That is why I have decided to steal Naruto Uzumaki from you, other than the fact he is the most handsome boy in this school, to defeat you completely" spoke Kurumu with a grin on her face.

"But this has nothing to do with Naruto" spoke Moka as she looked more worried now.

As Naruto was walking down the hallway Kurumu came up behind him and pulled him into one of her breast hugs and started leading him towards the infirmary. Once there Naruto sat down on a chair while Kurumu wasted to lay down on one of the beds. Naruto noticed that Kurumu looked happy about something though Naruto didn't know what it was.

Naruto stood up which caught Kurumu's attention, but what caught Naruto's attention was her black tail.

'Just as I thought, she is a succubus. No wonder she doesn't care about modesty' thought Naruto as he began walking away.

"Naruto" spoke Kurumu as she looked at Naruto.

"I need to go talk to Moka, I will see you later" spoke Naruto, but then he was talked by Kurumu as she shoved her breasts in his face.

"You must be feeling depressed, right Naruto-kun" spoke Kurumu as she smothered Naruto in her breasts. "But it is alright, because I will comfort you" spoke Kurumu as she smiled down at Naruto.

She laid Naruto on the bed and started to crawl up his form when he went to move she quickly started to get in his way to prevent him.

"Don't move, I am also very nervous. You'll be the first I tried this ability on, that's why… don't run" spoke Kurumu as she went to kiss Naruto, but now Naruto was done with her game.

"Look Kurumu I know you're a succubus, and I have known all along. Your powers don't work on me, and I have just been deceiving you this entire time" spoke Naruto as he smirked at the shocked look on Kurumu's face.

"That's impossible, oh now I'm mad" shouted Kurumu as she sprouted wings from her back and her tails started to flip around violently.

"Don't lay a finger on Naruto-kun" shouted Moka as she ran into the room right before she saw what was going on and shoved Kurumu though the window with incredible brute strength.

"So you came back for me" spoke Naruto as he looked over at Moka with a smile. She returned it although she was blushing now.

"Yea, she is a" but was cut off by Naruto.

"A succubus. Yea I have known for a while now. I wanted to see what she wanted so I played along with her little game but now it seems to have reached its climax fortunately. I would have stopped sooner, but you never seemed to upset so I just kept playing the game" spoke Naruto.

Moka went to say something but a black tail came in through the window and wrapped around her wrist and started to pull her out of the window, but Naruto was able to jump on for the ride. The combined weight of Naruto and Moka seemed to be too much for Kurumu to carry for long and eventually she dropped them in a forest.

"You ok" asked Naruto as he stood up perfectly fine.

"Yea what about you" asked Moka as she slowly stood up.

"I'll make due" spoke Naruto.

"Alright, I'll kill both of you together" spoke Kurumu as her claws extended into weird weapons as she hovered in the air.

'Where are the teachers? Surely this isn't legal in this school' thought Naruto as he noticed the lack of enforcement of the rules in the school.

Naruto watched as Kurumu started to charge them and went to pull back his fist to knock her out of the air, but he was blindsided by Moka who tackled him from the side thus knocking him out of the way of Kurumu's attack. Naruto did see how easily her claws cut through the trees though he was ready for that since he had read about succubus in one of his books.

As Naruto stood up he heard a clinking sound like that of metal hitting metal and when he looked down he saw that he had pulled off Moka's Rosario from her chest and her powers were activating again.

'Well at least I will get to see Dark Moka again' thought Naruto as he watched Moka transform into her hotter form.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" spoke Dark Moka as she looked over at Naruto with a sly smile.

"I missed you" spoke Naruto with his own fox like smile. Both of them smirked at the others response before Dark Moka focused her attention back on Kurumu.

"This is the extreme rare S-class super monster. Is this the true for of vampires" asked Kurumu as she watched from above.

"Whether the rumors are true or not will be determined with your own body little succubus" spoke Dark Moka with her superior then you voice which made Naruto smile.

"Don't screw with me, I won't lose! I shoulder an important mission to ensure my races survival" shouted Kurumu.

"Important mission" spoke Naruto with curiosity. 'Could it be me? I doubt that they know how powerful I am but if they even caught a hint they would want my power to strengthen their own obviously, though I doubt they have' thought Naruto.

"Exactly! We succubus find our destined partner by enslaving men. So, to ensure we don't become extinct, we have to choose our 'Destined One' from a large number of men. You two only hinder my search, and for that I will never forgive you" shouted Kurumu as she began to attack Dark Moka. Dark Moka easily dodged her attacks and eventually got behind her.

"Is that why you bear your fangs at me? How foolish" spoke Kurumu with a condescending smirk on her face? After that it was a really one sided fight. Dark Moka grabbed hold of Kurumu's tail and spun her around for a bit right before she kicked her so hard she went through several tries right before she stopped when she hit her final tree.

The bat appeared and told them that the fight only lasted 76 seconds-chu!

Dark Moka approached the downed Kurumu and looked at her with disgust right before saying "You're especially unpleasant to look at. Ill snap those wings and tail so you can never fly again" spoke Dark Moka right before Kurumu begged her not to.

"I think that is enough for one day don't you think" spoke Naruto as he walked in-between them and looked at Dark Moka with a smile on his face.

"Hmph, well I guess I can overlook this one time lack of respect, but she had better never let it happen again" spoke Dark Moka right before she looked Naruto in the eyes with a serious look. "Don't misunderstand me. I am only doing this so nobody else will be able to get that sweet blood" spoke Dark Moka, but right before she put back on the Rosario she heard Naruto say "Yea, whatever lets you sleep at night" which annoyed her greatly.

(The Next day)

As Naruto and Moka were walking towards the academy they began talking like usual. Apparently the Rosario had never spoken to her and from the description it sounded like Dark Moka's voice. Naruto just shrugged it off and kept on keeping on. It looked like for a moment Moka was going to try and kiss Naruto, but then Kurumu surprised both of them.

"Good morning Naruto-kun!" shouted Kurumu as she walked up to him from behind. "I baked some cookies for you. If you want we can eat them together" spoke Kurumu as she handed him some cookies which he began to eat.

"Why are you making me cookies" asked Naruto as he ate them one by one.

"Seriously, didn't I tell you I was looking for my 'Destined one'?" asked Kurumu as she did another little gig.

"Yea you told me" spoke Naruto though he could see where this was going.

"Well I have decided… that my 'Destined One' is you Naruto-kun" spoke Kurumu with sparkly eyes and happiness radiating off of her.

"EHHH" shouted Moka as she wasn't expecting it like Naruto was.

"You saved my life and I am eternally grateful, so I have fallen for you" spoke Kurumu as she scooted closer to him and pressed her breasts against his chest and started moving them in a circular formation. That was when Moka pulled him away from Kurumu, who in turn returned the favor, causing basically a Naruto tug of war.

"No, Naruto is mine" shouted Moka.

This continued until both Moka and Kurumu kissed Naruto on both sides of his face.

(Skip over to mid-terms)

As Naruto was inspecting his grades after the term to see what he got, he was surprised to see he got the first place since he had only been in this world for a little while though he had spent quite a bit of his time studying to figure out everything about monsters that he could, though he did spend a lot of time learning about the tech the humans had as well.

"You did so good Naruto-kun" spoke Moka as she looked at him.

"It was probably just luck" spoke Naruto.

"Maybe next time we could study together" spoke Moka as she poked her fingers together.

"Sounds good" spoke Naruto, but then he saw some seniors harassing a girl from their year. He watched as Moka scared them off but then got a bad feeling something annoying was going to happen.

Naruto was right about the annoying things that were going to happen. The girl that they saved was named Sendo Yukari, and she was a witch, literally. Naruto could tell because he had read about them and because her wand was a dead giveaway. She instantly took to grouping Moka as much as she could and following her around as much as possible, and since Moka like to spend almost all of her time with Naruto that meant he had to deal with her as well. It seemed Yukari wasn't as nice to him as she was to Moka as she felt Naruto was a threat to her relationship, though one sided, with Moka and quickly tried to enchant some random objects to attack him. She witnessed firsthand what happens when you annoy Naruto which was Naruto destroying all the objects she created with fireballs he created with his bare hand. After that it went on to insult which pissed Naruto off though he didn't let it show and went to the infirmary to get away from her. It wasn't much better in the infirmary as Kurumu tried to molest him in there, again, which caused Moka to get mad at him; again, while all the while the little girl just laughed the entire time.

Eventually Naruto got over his annoyance and thought about it from her point of view. He knew that witches were unloved on both sides, human and monsters, and with her brains she was obviously ostracized for being different like he was. Naruto honestly felt bad for her and went off to make it up to her and try and get her to stop pissing him off. He found out that she had been kidnapped by those three students that had been harassing her earlier. Naruto quickly found them and Yukari and saved her from them. They quickly transformed into nasty looking lizard men, but they were no match for Naruto who quickly defeated them with ease. After that Yukari professed her love for Naruto and now he had a girl who was trying to make him look like a pedophile after him along with a horny succubus and a bipolar vampire, man Naruto had some luck…. Right?


End file.
